


The storm's secret

by Awenseth



Series: Beloved by Magic [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: AU in both fandoms, Adventure, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a great storm a golden egg lands accidentaly near Gummi Glen, when Ightron finds out he is determinded to get it from the Gummi Bears and who are the two strangers who appeared suddenly in Dunwyn from a kingdomm no one knew. Who are they and what is their connection to the mysterious egg? Can they be trusted by Keving and Carla or are they hidding hidden motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The storm's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this sick Crossover idea hit me two days ago - when I first started writing this - and well after getting me through the title melody in six different languages and nearly fifty episodes I could start this…I hate my brain sometimes… also please note the 'AU' tag for this will be a mix of canon work and my own headcanon.

The sun was shining brightly above Mt. Nevermind, the great volcano hidden between the cold stone peaks looked silently over the land. Not many people visited this place on their free will, so it was perfect for the secret that was hidden there. 

Nearly thirty five years ago the Conclave of Wizards made a pact with the Dragons of Light and Darkness, that they would help protecting their eggs and younglings from thieves and danger in exchange for the dropped down scales, claws and eggshells which the wizards had good use for and that if really necessary, - so in front of great danger for Krynn or the Conclave with what they can’t deal alone -, the dragons will be their mounts for the time of the danger. The ones keeping the dragons safe and cared for the little ones worked in pairs, one dragon and one wizard from each Order and those few Renegades who gave themselves freely into the Conclave’s service as private assassins in some way because of their great skill with weapons and magic alike. Their numbers increased when the nephew of the Head Conclave over all wizards of Krynn and God of Time and Space become Head of the White Robes of Solinari. This young man who has in his Test at the age of eighteen defeated her Dark Majesty herself, - something only his uncle could do before him out of his own power -, had a rather admirable view about magic itself and he managed to make the Renegades once gathered before the Cataclysm under Galan Dracos turn back to them. He gave his word that the Conclave will not shun them for going their own way because they walk the path of magic like each member of the Four Orders. After that joined the Renegades the Conclave, making it stronger then it ever was since the Gods of Magic teached their sacred knowledge to their first children.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The sunrays started warming the cold stones of the mayesthetic mountains and dried up the remains of that great storm which ragged over the island for two days without wavering in strenght, the Goddess Zeboim got into a fight with her mother the Queen of Darkness, Takisis who was still angry at her daughter that she dared to seduce one of her followers and bear his child. The storm was merciless as mother and daughter released their hate against each other and the mages were grateful that the four Gods of Magic tried to shield them as best as they could, keeping them safe from harm. Now that the storm has calmed down fully as the two goddesses were restrained by the others of their kin were the magi and their dragon partners listing up the damages and started moving the eggs back to their respective place.

Everything seemed fine so far… 

“Oh by the Abyss! Please no!” yelled a young mage as she stared with horror from the scroll she was holding between her pale hands and then down to the nest. “No no no NO! Let’s see eka, dua, tiga…that is not right…” she said in frustration even after recounting the eggs in the large nest like twenty times it were always three and the scroll said clearly that it were four. 

“What is the matter Sherana?” asked a calm voice from behind her, making her jump in surprise before she turned around. 

The young man behind her looked to be around his late twenties with a well build body, short raven black hair and grey eyes, he was eyeing the young mage from behind his usual mask. This young man was Hollow in reality a black dragon, one of the most dangerous one of the Dragons of Darkness with their acid breath which caused much destruction, Hollow was Sherana’s assigned dragon partner since three springs. 

“It is missing…” the brunette said in a worried tone which made her partner step closer. 

“What is missing?” Hollow asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“One of the golden dragon eggs is missing, it should be four, but here are only three and the other nests have all the correct number of eggs.” She said paling as she watched her partner’s eyes widen in fright. No other dragon would face an angry gold dragon which is looking for their child and he knew that he would die while protecting Sherana, he would never abounden her, it was a natural dragon instinct to keep his partner safe. 

“Where could it be?” he asked nervously, at least they had some time to find it.

The parents of the eggs were away to do their duty, thee was a war with the minotaurs and the Knights of Solamnia requested the gold and silver dragons to help them while the black, white and red were aiding the favored race of the God Sargonas, mate to Takisis even if that bond only existed to produce their children the Gods Zeboim and Nuitari, both whom had a disastrous hate relationship with their mother and in Nuitari’s case also with his father. 

Suddenly hit the flapping of wings their ears as and enormous shadow fell over the two of them, looking up both let out a sigh of relief as they spotted a familiar pair of black and blue dragons. The two creatures landed gracefully, letting their riders climb down from their backs. The one riding the blue creature was a knight of great honor, his blood bearing light filled darkness and shadowed light in it which he inherited from his parents Kitiara Uth Matar, - Dragon High Lord of the Blue Dragon army, the Blue Lady serving Takisis -, older half-sister to the two Heroes of the Lance, the twins Caramon and Raistlin Majere from which the later become Head of the Conclave and God of Time and Space and his father Sturm Brightblade, Hero of the Lance, Knight of Solamnia, devoted to the brother of darkness Paladine highest God of Light. The other boy was the youngest of three sons, but even if bearing his father’s blood his being devoted him more to his uncle Raistlin Majere who had trained him in the secret arts of magic, shoved him how to cherish it, making the young man ready for his Test which he survived. Now being Head of the White Robes of his Order there was a great responsibility resting on his shoulders. 

“Palin, Steel!” Sherana called out happily, well even if the young man in white robes representing Solinari was in rank much higher then her the young man has told his friends that they should _NOT_ dare to call him ' _Master_ ' in _any_ language. 

“Hay Sherana.” Palin said happily, the Staff of Magius he recieved as a present from his uncle after the Test held tightly in his pale hand. 

“It is so great that you two are here, it is a disaster.” she said as she run up to the mage and knight who looked at her confused. 

“First calm down and tell us what is wrong.” the knight said, his black and dark blue armor gleaing in the sunlight. 

“We are missing a golden dragon egg.” Hollow explained to the new arrivals. 

“That is not good, the parents won’t take it lightly.” Flare said in a worried tone, she was a young blue dragon and mount to the knight. 

“I would say the whole contract will get into danger with the Dragons of Light.” the black replied as he lowered his massive head down to the side of his rider. “Palin isn’t there a spell for such cases?” he was not an expert in all fields of magic like Cyan, but living in a Tower of High Sorcery with three magi and a Goddess of Magic does teach you some things. 

“Hmm…I don’t know, but let me try something.” the white robed mage replied as he closed his eyes and held the Staff of Magius out, concentrating to spread his magic out over the land, searching. Suddenly blue eyes snapped open, pale-azure irises widening in disbelief. 

“Palin what is it.” the knight asked his cousin curiously, he may have no skill for magic, but he shared his mother's acceptance for it, unlike most knights - his father full included -, and if he was honest he liked watching Palin work with his magic. 

“I know where the egg is, but you won’t like it Steel.” Palin replied unsurely at which the older swallowed hard, the last time Palin used this sentence they landed in the middle of a group of zombies, he hoped Nui had a long talk with Chemos after they got out of there. 

“Where is it?” the others asked in union. 

“Well, when both Takisis and Zeboim turned the whole pantheon into a battlefield, the storm they created must have ripped a hole between Krynn and another dimension." he quickly elaborated when noticing the blank looks which started slowly to slip over into helplesness given to him. "Uncle teached me how to open such a gate, so the two of us could pass through it. When I saw clearly through the spell I could note that it is not that much different from Krynn, I saw a castle which seems to be lived in with knights patrolling back home in the distance so we wouldn’t wake to much suspicion in the inhabitants, but only we two can go.” Palin said as he took his gaze from his cousin and turned it to the black dragon who already wanted to complain, but he only sighed in frustration when noticing the other's gaze. 

“Shouldn’t I come to? This nest was one of my responsibilities…” Sherana started, but Steel broke her up before she could finish. 

“No, Palin is right, the two of us will go and look for that egg. In the meantime you try to cover this situation as long as it is possible and don’t worry the dragons will be gone for a while.” he said grinning. “My mother got a massage today to help our troops who were working with the minotaurs, so the fight will go on for a while.” 

“Thank you.” Sherana said in a relieved tone before clasping both of their hands and hugging Palin, as it was a gesture shared between magi. 

“Your welcome and please inform Uncle where we are.” Palin said as he pulled Steel with him farther away to the side and started chanting the spell his uncle teached him while Flare and Ravenwing looked at their riders uneasily.

“ _ **Margash jorasa nollen grath Grissit dorsi, grissit blude; Itel forna drilid shude; Margash nepps u hallem grath!**_ ” 

Suddenly in mid air a rip opened which started to suddenly be pulled apart by invisible hands, revealing hills covered with soft grass and lush forests. Steel threw a side glance at his cousin who was holding the door open as he stepped through the gate waiting patiently, when the mage also crossed over the door closed behind him. 

Their quest had begun… 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> “Margash jorasa nollen grath Grissit dorsi, grissit blude; Itel forna drilid shude; Margash nepps u hallem grath!” --->“Obey the words of power Watchers of the threshold, watchers at the gate, Unbar the guarded door; Obey the command of this servant of power!”
> 
> Yes as you can note I will try to use the 'Magius language', I have in my notes the grammar and some other usefull things...though my friends started getting scared when seeing my asortment of maps and moon callendar for Krynn.


End file.
